Talk:Spiderwebs/@comment-24207222-20131129212353
Wow. I'm scrolling through the Degrassi tag on tumblr and some user with the url 'sweetlybittersweet' wrote this about Season 13 and I agree with every single word. Honestly, as much as I’ve always loved this show and as much as it’s gotten me through over the years, I will be one of the first people to admit how ridiculous this show is getting. Like holy crap, I can’t even fathom the deduction in quality that has taken place within one season. For one thing, this doesn’t even really feel like a high school show right now. Maybe it’s just me, but Season 13 feels very childlike and it’s as though we’re watching a group of middle school kids. I have literally been watching this show since I was 7 years old and I don’t know if I would ever actually stop watching, but I often sit back lately and think ‘wow, this is really what my favorite show of all time has turned into.’ I’m sorry, but it’s just not the same anymore. This show used to be really fucking special. It used to help people get through very serious issues in their lives. Nowadays, it’s mostly just shit like ‘Person A is dating Person B, but Person B has a crush on Person C, who recently broke up with Person D, who’s plotting revenge on Person B for ‘stealing’ their significant other.’ There’s like no depth to anything this season. I mean, there was Clare’s cancer, Adam’s death and the whole abuse situation with Alli and Leo, but Clare’s cancer storyline was for the most part over within two episodes, Adam’s death was unnecessary and very poorly executed - yes, I know the story. Jordy’s contract was expiring and she chose not to renew it and the writers had been wanting to do a texting and driving storyline anyway so they thought ‘why not?’ but that whole thing was just… Badly pulled off all around. Don’t even get me started on Alli’s storyline. Frankly, they should have just written her off last season and ended her entire arc on a high note. Alli was finally learning from all that she’d been through and especially after what happened in I Want It That Way, you would think that she’d finally grown up, but now she comes back in Season 13 as, yet again, her ‘book smart boy dumb’ self. That had better be going somewhere. Somewhere huge, because with all this focus they’re putting on it, if there’s no big end result, I fail to see the point. The problem nowadays is that, yes, while they do still focus on some important issues, it rarely ever feels authentic anymore. It just seems like they gloss over things and really don’t care. I won’t get too far into the whole character development issue, but just about everyone on this show is acting like a completely different person than last season. Another huge issue is that they don’t properly utilize their characters. One of the main flaws of Season 12 - which as a whole was actually pretty good - was that there were like 30 members of the main cast and yet they were hyperfocused on about 4 or 5 people. This season, they finally do some downsizing and currently have 15 main characters.. Yet, they’re STILL only showcasing like six people. Obviously there are going to be characters that are more prominently featured than others, but to have like seven so-called main characters that you pretty much never give plots to is just bad. Why did they bother holding Imogen back? She’s one of my favorite characters, but if they’re not intending to really do anything with her, then they should have just had her graduate. Same with Dallas, honestly. It’s just like what happened with Fiona. Smh. It’s just getting out of hand. This show is really going down the drain. Stephen or Linda or whoever the hell has the most power amongst the creative team of this show needs to fire basically all of the writers on this show and get a new set of them, because this season is the very definition of a hot mess. If they can’t get it together, I’ll just go ahead and bluntly say that Degrassi needs to end. They hit the nail on the coffin, for sure. 13 is not a lucky number for Degrassi o.o